Reasons
by MissIDontKnow
Summary: ¿Nunca te has preguntado cuales fueron sus razones?¿Por que Frisk decidió subir a una montaña de la que sabia que nadie había vuelto?¿Estas completamente seguro de que Frisk acabo en el subsuelo de una forma casual?. Cada acción que tomamos esta basada en razones que solo nosotros conocemos, quizá sea hora de escuchar las de Frisk. One-Shot...¿o no?


**Buenas, no se muy bien como empezar. Soy nueva por aquí y esta es la primera ¿historia? que escribo. La verdad es que ni siquiera estoy muy segura si sera un One-Shot o si continuare escribiendo. Lo dejo a vuestra elección.**

 **En cualquier caso espero que disfrutéis de la lectura. Y por supuesto que me comentéis vuestras opiniones y criticas (siempre vienen bien para mejorar)**

 **Reasons**

Silencio. Tan solo silencio. En aquella montaña tan solo se podía escuchar el más terrible de los silencios , interrumpido tal vez por el leve crujido de la maleza bajo sus zapatillas y su descompasada respiración debido al esfuerzo de la subida. La montaña estaba inmersa en esa antinatural ausencia de ruido. No se escuchaba el piar de los pájaros, ni el tranquilizador y característico sonido que solía emanar del riachuelo. Era el tipo de silencio que precede a las tragedias.

Un paso tras otro. Una inhalación seguida de una exhalación. Un avance tranquilo y sin prisa, pero totalmente impregnado de la determinación de aquel que ha tomado una decisión trascendental. Estaba decidida. Estaba determinada. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Su vida nunca había sido una cuento de hadas. No, desde que tiene recuerdo, la suerte jamás la había sonreído. Su vida había sido un infierno. Rechazo, aislamiento, desesperación y finalmente aceptación. Había aceptado que nada mejoraría, no había luz al final del túnel. Se había rendido.

Desde que tenía memoria, siempre había intentado enfocar las cosas de la mejor manera posible. No, no había conocido a sus padres. No, las cuidadoras del orfanato no eran precisamente amables. Y no, el resto de huérfanos no habían sido ninguna fuente de apoyo o de seguridad, más bien todo lo contrario. La única excepción había sido él. Pero eso ya no importaba. El había sido adoptado , se alejaría de aquel agujero infernal , tendría una familia y un lugar al que llamar hogar. Y ella quedaría reducida a un mero recuerdo de una época dolorosa. No lo volvería a ver.

Había soportado toda clase de humillaciones en aquel lugar. Que la cuidadoras les alimentasen en el suelo como los animales, que las raciones fueran reducidas por la falta de fondos y las paleas que su escasez provocaban... Lo había soportado todo y no se había quejado. Jamás. Porque le tenía a él. Eran ellos dos contra el mundo. Y eso era lo único que la mantenía en pie. Pero ahora que él se marchaba ¿qué sería de ella?. El resto de niños del orfanato la matarían. Porque cuantos menos competidores hubiese, mas probabilidades de conseguir un hogar tenían. Hasta ahora, al haber sido dos habían pasado inadvertidos ante sus ojos. Y Frisk sabía que no representaba ninguna amenaza para ellos. Su estatura reducida, sus ojos casi imperceptibles y su particular forma de ser no eran cualidades que la ayudasen a ser adoptada. Pero eso no parecía importarles, un competidor es un competidor. Por débil que sea.

Sin hogar, en constante amenaza y ahora, completamente sola. Ya sí que no la quedaba nada. Por eso, tomo la decisión de que lo más sencillo para todos seria apartarse. Desaparecer. Seria una ración menos por la que pelear, una contrincante menos de la que preocuparse pero sobre todo, alguien a la que no tener que abandonar. Por eso aquella madrugada había salido a escondidas del orfanato con dirección hacia el monte Ebott. Si las leyendas eran ciertas, todas aquellas personas que se adentraban a aquel lugar nunca regresaban. Eso sería lo mejor.

Levanto su mirada. Y allí, en las profundidades de la montaña, se encontró de frente con el mayor abismo que sus pequeños ojos jamás hubiesen visto. Con paso tembloroso se acerco para observar la caída. No parecía deslumbra en final, tan solo lo que parecía metros y metros de piedra imposible de escalar. Trago saliva. ¿Era esa realmente la mejor solución?. El miedo la invadió. Para intentar calmar aquella inquietud que parecía hervir en sus entrañas, Frisk partió una pequeña rama del seto más cercano y empezó a arrancarle las hojas que brotaban de ella. ¿Toma la decisión correcta? ¿Realmente no había ninguna forma de que todo se arreglase?. Quizás si hablaba con él, quizás si entre los dos convencían a aquella familia de adoptar a ambos... Si, puede que hubiese soluciones. No tendría por que saltar.

Frisk volteo, determinada ahora a intentar luchar , a encontrar soluciones. A no rendirse tan fácilmente. A vivir.

\- Ayuda

Frisk paró en seco. ¿De dónde provenía aquella voz?

\- Necesito que me ayudes a salvarlos

Frisk tembló. Aquella voz provenía del abismo. ¿Había otro niño ahí? ¿Se había caído?. Juraría que al mirar por primera vez en el abismo no había visto ningún saliente ni ningún lugar desde el cual alguien pudiese agarrarse. Apretó con algo más de fuerza el palo. Fuera como fuese le sacaría de allí. Avanzo de nuevo hacia el abismo. Pero como ya os había explicado, la suerte jamás le sonrió a nuestra heroína. No vio la raíz. Su pie choco contra ella. Perdió el equilibrio. Y cayo absorbida en la más profunda de las oscuridades mientras una imperceptible risa, proclamaba una victoria.

\- Y ya van siete- sonrió desde algún lugar dentro de aquella terrible oscuridad.


End file.
